Catching the Flame
by Mrs.YamiYugi
Summary: Sequel to Yugioh Goes to the Hunger Games! Based on Catching Fire...YamiXOC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Catching the Flame Chapter 1

I am sitting in the woods just thinking. This afternoon, my prep team will be back to get me ready for the victory tour, which is held for the winners of the games. I am not looking forward to visiting the districts where I have killed their children. They will all hate me. The games just turns more and more people on each other. The Capitol is ruining everything.

I decide to head back. Maybe Duke got off early from the mines. I never see him anymore since the games. 'Is he avoiding me?' I think. I sure hope not. But I guess the kissing in the arena did not help.

There was also the news reporter issue. Apparently when Yami and I made out in the tribute train on the way back a reporter snuck a picture through the window. So as soon as I get back to District 12, the picture is on every TV station and newspaper that comes our way. Yami and I hid our faces for the next few weeks until the picture eventually went away. Well, I hid my face anyway. Yami was sucking in the attention it brought him. I stayed away from people because they were calling me a whore. Don't ask me why.

I made it to my house and my mother looked frightened. "What is it?" I asked worry in my voice. I was worried something had happened to Prim or Yami. I could care less about Katniss. She had moved out after the games and lived with her boyfriend. I hated that man.

"No Grace. Nothing is wrong. It's just that…"she couldn't finish. Instead she motioned me to walk down the hallway. The study door was slightly open. I cautiously made my way into the room and almost ran right back out of the room. President Webber was sitting at the desk acting like he owned it. It took all my strength to not cuss him out right then and there.

"What do you want?" I say harshly. He looks surprised for a minute before speaking. "I would just like to say that I don't like how you talked about me and the Capitol during the Games. Because of you, the Districts are in rebellion. Make your next actions count, I will be watching," he hissed threateningly. I gulp and watch him stand beside me. "Maybe if you don't stop what's happening, then I can kill your precious Yami!" he whispers in my ear. "You wouldn't," I say back to him. "Oh. I think I would. It would be easy. Like breaking a toothpick." And with that he got up and left. I heard his car start up and drive away.

My mother walked in. "What did he want?" she asked me. "Oh nothing. We never see it but President Webber always wishes the winners good luck before the tour," I say trying not to scare my mother. She sighed in relief and told me to go take my bath.

I was just getting out of the bath tub when I heard the front door slam and my prep team is surrounding me. Tea, Ishizu, and Joey went to work waxing me, painting my nails, and making my skin look flawless. I did get lipstick and mascara. Then Seto comes into the room and dresses me in warm furry clothing. Then Seto walks me downstairs with his arm around me. Mai Valentine is waiting for me at the bottom and she grabs my arm and shoves me out the door.

I stand in the doorway not sure what to do. Mai pushes me out the door and I almost fall on my face. There is snow everywhere and I can barely see. Then I see Yami and I start running towards him. I hadn't seen him in days. I finally reach him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back and I whisper in his ear. "I missed you." Yami looks at me straight in the eye and says, "I missed you too." And before I know it, we are leaning into each other. Our lips meet and I am in heaven. We stay in our embrace until Tristan comes and breaks us apart.

I forgot about Tristan. After the games, we never saw him. I give Tristan a hug and Yami and I laugh at the expression on his face. I don't even want to know when his last hug was.

I take Yami's hand in my own, and walk to the train station, almost squealing when he entwines his fingers with mine. There are more camera crews to take pictures of us before we get on the train. This time Yami doesn't kiss me until the train starts moving. We did not need another kissing picture accident. He doesn't wait till we are alone though so that is why I have not been talking to him for a day.

_**Flashback**_

_Mai called us down to dinner. I was sitting in my seat enjoying my food when I feel Yami nudge my thigh. I pass it off as his hand slipping. Later I feel him grab my arm. I turn around to him and he kisses me and almost takes off my shirt with Tristan and Seto right there. I push myself away from him and run out of the room. It was then I resolved not to talk to him for a while. What an asshole._

_**End Flashback**_

I wake up in the morning to Mai pounding on my door. I drag myself out of bed and take a shower. After my much needed shower, I walked down to the dining room to get some breakfast. I noticed Yami wasn't there and I immediately relaxed. I had had enough of him for a while. But we would have to act all lovey-dovey with each other for the Victory Tour. Just fucking great.

After breakfast I am handed over to my prep team. Apparently Yami does not have to wake up until lunch. Lucky bastard. I was plucked, massaged, shampooed, and dyed for hours. I am so hungry after all that.

Once I got to the dining room, I see Yami and sit in the farthest seat away from him. He looks at me confused but I just ignore him. He can figure it out himself. Right as lunch is about to start I see Alexis and Seto come in. Seto's presence immediately relaxes me. Yami is still trying to scoot closer to me but Seto gave him a warning look that sent him back to his seat. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Afterwards Seto dresses me in my outfit for District 11. I am wearing a dress with a metallic gold headband. I pull Yami over to the window to look at District 11. It is scary with tall fences and no way to get out. This makes District 12 look like some sort of a safe haven. The last things I see before we pull into the station are the guards holding guns standing in watchtowers. I gulp and grab Yami's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Catching the Flame Chapter 2

_**Sorry for this being so short but I had a lot of things going on and didn't have a lot of time. Sorry :(**_

Yami and I make our way to the stage in District 11. There are hundreds of people in the town square. District 12 was small compared to this. We had speeches prepared for today and I just wanted to run and hide in the Justice Building. I hated public speaking. I wonder what would happen if I just threw up?

Before I actually come up with a way to do that Yami is speaking. I also notice he is holding my hand. When did that happen? But it relaxes me nonetheless.

Then the mayor is calling my name. It is time for my speech. I make my way to the front of the stage stumbling a bit. Yami grabs my arm and steadies me. I give him a small smile in return. I finally make it and begin my speech:

"_I would like to thank the people of District 11 for…" _and I just go on and on with the speech the Capitol came up with. I feel sick inside. Even I cannot say what I want to because the Capitol controls everything. Just like always.

After my speech is finished, Yami steps up again. What is he doing? Then he is talking again. "_I would like for the people of District 11 to have some of our winnings every year."_ That idiot is going to get us all killed. What is he thinking?

Yami stops talking and I grab his arm and drag him into the Justice Building. "What was that?" I hissed. "Sorry. I just thought that it was something nice to do," Yami says in a whisper. Then I remembered. I had never told him about the meeting with President Webber. He didn't know that Webber was threatening to kill us all if I let the rebellion continue. I must tell him later.

After the dinner in the Justice Building, I took Yami by the hand and dragged him to my room. I quickly changed into some pajamas and let Yami take a shower. Then I pulled him down on top of me. My lips met his and Yami smiled. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Yami smirked and ran his hands down my sides. Then my mind went black.

I wake up to Yami stroking my hair. I keep my eyes closed but let a small smile grace my lips. Then Yami's lips are on mine. I finally open my eyes and pull him closer. I start to take off his shirt and his taking off my pajama pants when Mai knocking on our door interrupts us. 'That damn woman," I think. 'She couldn't have just let us alone for 5 more fucking minutes?'

But I pull Yami up out of bed and prepare for facing the rest of the Districts.


	3. Chapter 3

Catching the Flame Chapter 3

_**FF to End of Victory Tour**_

The last stop we made was at President Webber's mansion. I was dressed in a pink strapless dress that went down to my knees. Seto then touched up my makeup. All I had was some mascara and pale pink lipstick. Seto made me twirl and then deemed me ready.

I walked to the Training Center elevator where Yami is waiting. I smile and give him a big hug. Yami hugs me back and we entwine our fingers as the elevator opens and we must face one of our biggest challenges yet.

We arrive at President Webber's mansion and get in line to make our debut to the citizens of the Capitol. After 15 seconds we follow Seto and Alexis into the ballroom of the mansion. As I walk down the steps I gaze in wonder at the food lining the walls. I have never been this hungry. I grab Yami's hand and drag him over to the food.

"I want to taste everything in the room," I tell Yami excitedly. He looks at me oddly but doesn't question me. I walk to the first table and see 20 or so soups. One tastes like springtime (what?), another has raspberries in it. The next few tables hold delicious types of meat. I pick up a small roasted bird and orange sauce floods my tongue. After my one bite I hand the rest to Yami to eat. I just couldn't stand the thought of wasting food.

After about 10 tables I'm stuffed. And there are still about 30 more tables with food on them. Then Tea, Ishizu and Joey are on us. "Why aren't you eating?" they ask me. "I was but I can't hold another bite," I say holding my stomach. "No one let's that stop them," they say while holding a stemmed wineglass out to me. Joey hands one to Yami as well. I cautiously stared at the liquid not trusting it. "What will this do?" I hear Yami ask them. I look up to hear the answer. "Make you puke of course!" they say in a tone only people who are drunk can make. "What?" Yami stares incredulously at the glass. He carefully sets it down and walks me out to the floor to dance.

We only knew ones that had a flute and a fiddle and require a good deal of space. But Mai has taught us some that you can do on a pie plate. Yami holds me in his arms and we spin around on the floor. I lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel his hand come up and stroke my hair. I lean into his touch and smile.

At around midnight, Mai comes and tells us to say our goodbyes. Yami and I walk around and saw farewell to some important Capitol citizens. Then I am leading a tipsy Tristan and Joey back to the train. I grab Yami's hand and let him shower in my room. I shower as well and put on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. I grab Yami's hand and pull him onto the bed. I kiss him once before falling into the world of dreams.

_**I was running through a grassy field, being chased by mutations made by the Capitol. I run faster but trip over a fallen log. I get my foot out and look back. The mutts are chasing Yami now and I yell his name. "Yami!" I scream. I see him turn towards me before the mutts grab him and go for his neck. **_

I wake up screaming for Yami. Then I feel his arms around my waist trying to comfort me. I lean back into him and take slow breaths. Yami kisses my head and slowly rocks me to sleep. I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and see that I have scratched my arms in my sleep. I dab some medicine on them before getting back in bed. I feel Yami's arms go around me again before I drift off again.

Mai telling us it is going to be a big, big, big day wakes us up. I groan and roll over but maybe a little too far because I roll right out of bed. "Oomph," I groan as I hit the floor. "Grace? What is it?" Yami asks, sleep evident in his voice. "I feel out of bed," I say getting up and stretching. "Yami get up!" I yelled right in his ear. Yami shot right up. "I'm up okay? I'm up," Yami said annoyed. I just grinned and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran down to the sitting room.

As soon as I got in there I ran up to Seto and hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "I always knew you would win," and gives my head a pat. I break out of his grip as Yami runs into the room looking tired. His hair is neat in its points but his clothes are wrinkled. Well. He looks cute anyway. I run up to him and hug him. "What is this for Grace?" Yami asks. "Is it wrong to just want to hug you?" I ask innocently. Yami smiles and kisses my forehead. We are broken apart thought by Mai coming into the room and telling us to head to the exit.

"Why are we getting out?" I ask Mai confused. "Um, this is District 12," Mai said slowly. "The victory tour is done already?" I said. 'Wow. That was fast,' I think. I giggle and grab Yami's hand. I run out of the train station and head towards the Victors Village. I burst through the front door of my house. My sister and mother give a startled yelp. "Grace. Yami," they say in surprise. "Hi mom. Hi Prim," I say joyfully. I run over and hug them. "We didn't think you would be back this quickly," they say surprised. "Well, here I am," I say.

_**Thank you to everyone that voted for who would be Finnick Odair. Finnick Odair will be JADEN YUKI in this book! Happy Reading! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Catching the Flame Chapter 4

One day I wake up to my prep team hovering over me. I scream and accidentally hit Joey in the face. "Sorry," I say to Joey. "That's okay Grace. No harm done," Joey replies. I smile then frown when a question comes to mind.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. "Why we are here to get you ready for your photo shoot with the wedding dresses!" Tea squeals. "What?" I ask blankly. Then I remember. Yami asked me to marry him at the interview at the end of the Victory Tour. How could I forget? I sigh and drag myself out of bed.

I am immediately rushed to get my hair done and makeup touched up. I am led downstairs where Seto is waiting. I smile at him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back and tells me to close my eyes. I feel something soft and silky slip over my naked body. I open my eyes and see myself in a full-length white silk dress with black lace on the waist.

I squeal and hug Seto again. Then Mai is there to shove me over to the cameras and position me to be ready. Classic Mai. Always worried about things being on a schedule. I wave at her and tell her to relax. She just huffs and walks off. I smirk and sit prettily for the camera.

After the photo shoot, I go over to Yami's house. I like his home in the Victor's Village better than his home in the Seam. Then again, everyone that lives in the Victor's Village, meaning Tristan, Yami and me, has it better off than the rest of the District.

I knock on the door and Yami opens it. I fling myself on him and kiss him. He seems surprised but is soon kissing me back. We pull apart when we need air and hear clapping. I turn around and see Tristan and my mother were watching us the entire time. I blushed bright red.

I went back over to my house with my mother and sat in front of the TV. "What is on tonight?" I asked my mother. "The announcement of the Quarter Quell," my mother replied. "Oh," I replied nervously.

Just then President Webber came on the screen. "Greetings everyone! I am pleased to announce the new rule for our Quarter Quell." I gulped nervously. "On the 75th anniversary, to show that even the winners cannot overcome the Capitol, the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." My mother screamed and I sat there, stunned.

Before I knew it, I was lying in the attic of one of the unoccupied houses in the Victor's Village. I hesitantly sat up and looked around for an exit. I stumbled around before being able to walk down the stairs. The nest thing I did surprised me. I walked straight to Tristan's house.

"And what do you want sweetheart?" Tristan asked me barely being able to focus on me. "Heard the news yet?" "I cam for a drink," I said surprising even myself. Tristan clumsily slid the bottle towards me. I grabbed it and tipped it up. It stung my eyes and my nose. But I swallowed it anyway. After finishing the bottle, I got up and ran into the wall on the way out.

When I got back home I threw up in the bathroom. My mother and Prim were never going to forgive me for this. Look what my reaction was at the announcement; that was my last thought as I blacked out.

_**FF 1 Month**_

The day of the reaping finally came and I was feeling nauseous. "Don't worry Grace. I will protect you," Yami said taking my hand. I smiled weakly and leaned against him. He stroked my hair and I sighed. I knew that I had to get Yami out alive and no one was going to stop me.

Mai Valentine comes up onto the stage and seems a little down. District 12 finally had a winner and an exciting year, all to get thrown away. I frown in sympathy.

As Mai walks over to the glass ball containing my name, I see a tear roll down her face leaving a streak in her makeup. She quickly grabs my slip of paper and calls my name. I mount the stage and this year, everyone is silent; not acknowledging me. I am grateful because I am not going to cry. Then Tristan's name is called and Yami volunteers. As we stand on the stage, with Yami holding my hand, tears start to well up in my eyes. I blink them back as we get on the train not even getting to say good-bye to my friends and family.

After we get on the train, Mai tells me that we got a new Avox. And our Avox is Vellian Crowler; assistant teacher at my school. He always helped me in sneaking out to the meadow so I guess he got what the Capitol thought he deserved. I smile weakly at him and walk into the dining car.

After dinner, I sit between Seto and Joey on the couch to watch the reapings. Only a few tributes though, stick out in my mind; the brother and sister from District 1; Sayer and Akiza, Trudge, who volunteers from District 2, Jaden Yuki and his sister, Mystery, from District 4, then Luna, the 19 year old girl from 7, Albee gets called from District 8, and tears well up in my eyes, and finally Blister, called from District 11.

I can't sleep that night so I decide to order some warm milk and go to the living room. Once I get there, I notice that Yami is sitting on the couch. I go over to him and snuggle up against him. "What are you watching?" I ask him. "I was just beginning to watch the games where Tristan won," Yami replies. I just nod and he presses play. Right as Tristan wins the games, I drift off to sleep in Yami's arms, dreading the next couple of weeks.


End file.
